


The Proposal (Kara)

by DJsaxby16



Series: The Proposal [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Love, Marriage Proposal, cuteness, may be the last time we see each other, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: As Kara is preparing for her battle with Queen Rhea, she asks Alex a question.





	The Proposal (Kara)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Proposal series.

Kara was alone in the training room, prepping for her battle with Rhea when Alex came in. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Alex asked immediately after walking in, Kara expected nothing less. 

“It’s the best option we have Alex.” Kara replied “I win, they leave the Earth.”

“You make it sound so simple.” Alex tried to put on a brave face, but Kara could tell when the agent was afraid, she always could. Kara cupped her girlfriends face and kissed her very softly. 

“I will come back.” Kara states firmly, looking Alex in the eye. 

“Promise?” It hurt Kara to see the woman she loved so afraid. So she decided if there was ever a time for a drastic measure, now was the time. 

“Here” Kara said after putting a small object into Alex’s hand. Alex seemed confused until she saw that it was a ring Kara had placed in her hand. She looked back up at Kara, her eyes wide as saucers. “I was going to ask you after this was all over, but I think we both know it’s better not to take any chances.” Alex opened and closed her mouth, completely flabbergast, and very amusing to Kara “You don’t have to answer now. Just, hold on to that for me until I get back, ok?”

Alex’s eyes began to water up, Kara grew worrisome that she had may have made a mistake. But a smile slowly grew on Alex’s face, and she slowly placed the ring on her finger. Kara couldn’t stop herself as she lunged forward and hugged the agent. 

“I do expect a proper proposal later.” Alex said into Kara’s neck. Kara giggled and pulled back to look at her new fiancé. After giving one more lingering kiss, she turned to walk away “Oh and more thing.” Alex called out, Kara turned back around “Please kick her ass for me.” Kara chuckled. 

“Yes dear.” 


End file.
